


Featherlight

by alliterations



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: M/M, wingkink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliterations/pseuds/alliterations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wingkink. It’s an ordinary day when Neku becomes curious about a certain aspect of Joshua he’s sure exists, but he’s never seen. Spoilers for Post-Game TWEWY and a very small one for Dream Drop Distance (if you can even consider that canon towards TWEWY in the first place).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Featherlight

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was a long time coming, all things considered. I’ve had this floating around in my head for months, thanks life for getting in the way. The spoiler mentioned is in regards to what kind of wings Joshua has, which was up for interpretation anyway, so it's a pretty small spoiler all things considered! In any case, I hope all of you enjoy!

Neku asked questions. That, by itself, wasn’t an oddity, but Joshua had expected them to come in a demanding barrage, a torrent of whys and hows, instead of the way they seemed to pop up, indiscriminately, into the middle of their conversations. It was almost as if Neku was waiting for some kind of opening, trying to get the timing right, especially since their earliest meetings after the Game were so strained, taut enough that a single word would send everything snapping back into an argument. Joshua couldn’t pinpoint exactly when the tenseness faded into acceptance, or even when that tipped over into something comfortable, only that it took a long while and too much frustration, weeks building upon weeks of small progresses. 

A large part of him had been convinced that they wouldn’t ever reach such a state at all, and yet they were relaxing in the back part of WildKat, Joshua flipping through a magazine, listening to the quiet scratch of Neku’s pencil against his sketchbook. He was almost grateful for the surprises. At the very least, they kept things interesting. 

“Hey.” Joshua felt the other nudge the leg of his chair, but didn’t glance up. “Is Mr. H around?” 

“No. Said something about an errand,” he replied, lazily turning a page. “If you want a drink, you’re going to have to fetch it yourself.” 

“Oh.” There was a long pause, Neku tapping out a quick rhythm with the eraser of his pencil against the small table between them, before he tossed out another question. “Do you have wings?” 

“Well, yes.” Such an inquiry was unexpected, blunt enough that Joshua finally tore his eyes away from Dragon Couture’s new fall line, regarding Neku with equal parts curiosity and wariness. “Why do you ask?” 

“Dunno. I’ve been wondering about it for a while.” He shrugged, thumbing the corner of his sketchbook, absently. “I was doodling stuff that reminded me. What are they like?” 

“Stuff?” Joshua quirked an eyebrow, almost leaning over to see if he could steal a peek at the drawings. “They’re white. Feathered. What more do you want to know?” 

“Huh.” Neku scrunched up his nose, frowning a bit. “That’s not what I expected.” 

“Disappointed?” 

“Not really. Just didn’t picture it like that.” He glanced away to some point towards the front of the café, and Joshua returned his attention back to the magazine before Neku decided to break the silence again, his voice pitched slightly quieter, hesitant. “…can you show me?” 

“Can I show you my wings, you mean?” The other gave a short, jerky nod, and Joshua tapped a finger to his lips, thoughtfully. “I can possibly fine-tune my Vibe enough so that they’re visible here, but I’ve never done it before.” 

“Okay.” Neku looked back at him, expectantly, brows furrowing when Joshua didn’t move. “Aren’t you going to?” 

“You just asked me if I _could_ ,” Joshua pointed out, lips quirking up in a smile when the other huffed in frustration and was forced to amend his phrasing. 

“ _Will_ you show me, then?” 

“Why are you so interested?” He was answering questions with questions now, something he knew Neku absolutely despised, but it was peculiar just how adamant the other was being over a supposed passing curiosity. 

“I guess would be cool to see them up close, you know? Especially if yours are different because you’re the Composer and stuff.” Neku shrugged, stiffly, looking a little too uncomfortable for Joshua to be convinced the reason given was the entirety of it, but he recognized that particularly stubborn tone. 

“Fine.” He sighed, knowing that if he didn’t give into the small whim now, Neku would certainly not drop the subject. He was impossible once he dug his heels in, Joshua had learned that from early in their time together during the Game, and he didn’t have anything to use as leverage this time around. “Close your eyes, then.” 

“…You’re not going to trick me or anything, are you?” Neku squinted, suspiciously. “Is that why you said okay?” 

“Honestly, you’d think you’d be a little happier getting what you wanted.” He rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to trick you. Have a little more faith, Neku. But if you don’t believe me, I can just go back to the reading of mine you interrupted.” 

“Right, right. Sorry for tearing you away from your precious clothing.” Despite the grumbling, Neku finally did as asked, and his eyes slid shut. The request mostly had to do with Joshua maintaining a certain level of concentration, since he had never brought his wings into visibility in the RG. In fact, he rarely even did it in the UG, as it was far too troublesome, which begged the question of why he was attempting it simply because Neku had asked. But that wasn’t something he was going to dwell on, currently, and swept the thought aside in favor of focusing on adjusting his frequency. It was difficult to hone in on the exact part of the Vibe that dictated his wings’ visibility and size, since he was completely unused to seeking it out, and he was sure he accidentally jumped into the UG a few times as a result. 

Eventually, just as he was on the edge of complete frustration, he felt a sudden pressure in the middle of his back, accompanied by the strange new awareness of another appendage, feathers ruffling in agitation as he tried to adjust. He’d never get used to that. 

“You can open your eyes now,” Joshua said, after a cursory glance behind him to check that he hadn’t knocked anything over when his wings materialized. Blinking a few times to clear his vision, Neku finally got a good look, gaze immediately fixating upon the bright white plumage. Joshua expected curiosity from the other, of course, but was a bit taken aback by the pure awe that was starting to creep over Neku’s expression. 

“Whoa.” He leaned forward, far enough he nearly fell out of his seat. “Those are real?” 

“Yes. Why would I bother making fakes?” 

“They’re just…really, really bright. Like they’re not even solid.” Joshua opened his mouth to reiterate that his wings were quite tangible, but Neku decided to test the validity of that for himself and reached out, fingertips grazing along the bottom feathers. The touch was more startling than unpleasant, but Joshua still recoiled, shooting the other a quick, affronted glare. Neku drew his hand back, guilty and a little chagrined, his eyes darting down to the tabletop. “Sorry. Guess I wasn’t supposed to touch them?” 

“You could have _asked_.” Joshua heaved a long sigh, still guardedly keeping his wings close to his body. 

“Sorry,” Neku said again, looking steadily more sheepish. “Does it hurt or something?” 

“No. Just surprising, is all.” He shrugged, idly. “No one has before.” 

“You’ve never let anybody else touch them?” Neku blinked at him, sluggishly, still slightly awestruck. 

“It’s more that no one has felt the need to,” Joshua elaborated. 

“Right.” Falteringly, he raised his hand like he was going to reach out again, but thought better of it, fingers curling into a loose fist as he dropped his arm back down to his side. 

“You want to touch them.” It wasn’t spoken as a question, the other’s interest made rather obvious, but Joshua still wondered about the reasoning behind it. 

“Yeah?” Neku flicked his gaze up to Joshua’s face, lips quirking downwards in a slight frown. “Can I?” 

“I don’t see why you wish to in the first place,” Joshua said, tilting his head to the side inquisitively, trying to discern any hint he had missed from Neku’s demeanor. “But I suppose it’s all right. Just don’t go asking all the time.” 

“ ‘Kay.” He stood, shuffling closer, and Joshua’s wings quivered slightly in anticipation before Neku trailed his hand over the arched bone of the left one. The touch, while uncertain and light, still sent a tingle of something indescribably warm through him. It was much like the sensation of someone playing with his hair, or something brushing against the inside of his wrist, contact to sensitive places that rarely received it from outside sources. “…they’re soft.” 

“Mm?” 

“They’re soft,” Neku repeated, louder, growing more confident as he stroked over feathers, following them down to their tips. Joshua tried to keep his breath from hitching, but as the other’s hands wandered back up, towards joints hidden beneath down, he couldn’t suppress a slight shudder, goose bumps prickling over his arms. Neku seemed downright enthralled, leaning forward so he didn’t have to strain to touch the full breadth of the wings, propping one knee up on the chair for leverage. It was a wonder if he even fully registered what he was doing, at least until he curled his fingers gently into the plumage and Joshua let out a quiet sound caught halfway between a gasp and a moan. It was enough that Neku tipped his head down, recognition briefly flickering across his features. “Josh?” 

“Why?” At the very least, his voice was still even, but it was small comfort against the breathlessness he felt creeping into it. “Why did you want to do this?” 

“I don’t know. I don’t—it’s something about you I hadn’t seen. So I wanted to. And then you looked—they looked—” The bridge of Neku’s nose creased as he let out an exasperated huff, dazed and struggling for words. “I just—” 

Anything Joshua planned to say in response to extract better information was immediately swallowed up by an insistent, hungry kiss, Neku moving to straddle him in the same movement as he brought his other leg up onto the chair. The abruptness, the sudden disorientation, didn’t afford Joshua any time to brace against the onslaught of sensation, and it caused something to crack, to splinter and fall away. His lips parted in the wake of the subsequent surge of warmth, arm wrapping around the other’s waist to pull him closer. Neku’s hands tightened around the upper curve of Joshua’s wings, pressing against the bone, a slight, relieved sigh puffing into the kiss at the reciprocation. He swiped his tongue along Joshua’s teeth, still hesitant, before finding no resistance and delving further into his mouth. A quiet moan bubbled up from Joshua at the feeling of that slick heat, the sound evoking a shiver from Neku, knees tensing against Joshua’s hips. 

“You want this.” He broke the kiss enough to speak, breath warm and tickling with every word. There was an edge to his tone, a strange sort of astonishment and wonder. “You want this, you want this.” 

Joshua only laughed— _yes, I want your brightness, I want you, all of you, Neku, is that so surprising?_ —and sucked on the other’s bottom lip, before murmuring, “don’t take your hands off my wings.” 

“Oh. Okay.” He smiled, just a slight upturn at the corners of his mouth, hands starting to move in lazy patterns over the expanse of feathers. The touch was firmer than it was before, and the jolt the increase in pressure induced made Joshua almost boneless with pleasure. The intensity of it was startling, far more than he imagined, plunging his mind into a hot, numbing haze. Neku seemed to sense this, his touches turning exploratory to search out the most sensitive points. 

Tipping his head up, Joshua stamped a line of kisses down Neku’s throat, hearing a quiet, hitched moan when he passed over the pulse there. He lingered, adding suction and the slightest hint of teeth to the same spot as his hands wandered down to the hem of the other’s shirt, tugging it up to expose more skin. Neku kept making noise—soft, broken sounds that he tried to muffle, which only spurred Joshua on to make it so he couldn’t hold anything back. Although his wings continued to be a distraction, nails digging into Neku’s skin whenever a brush across them sent another pleasurable shudder through him. 

He trailed his lips down until they met fabric, but it didn’t take long for Joshua to reach a hand up and pull it away just enough to lap at the hollow in the other’s collarbone. Neku squirmed, letting out a steam of breathless swears in response, and Joshua dropped his hands down to the hem of his pants, popping open the button and trying to wriggle out of them. 

“Stay still.” Once he got the fabric down past his thighs, along with his underwear, he started on Neku’s bottoms, making a frustrated noise when they bunched up at the other’s knees. It would have to do. 

“Hey, what—?” He shifted anxiously again when his boxers were tugged down, but once Joshua wrapped a hand around his cock, he simply let out a shuddering sigh as his fingers curled into Joshua’s wings, burrowing deep into the space where the feathers were the thickest. It was poignant, heady and honey-sweet, the noise it pulled from Joshua low and almost keening. He all but melted against the other, grip loosening enough to take both their cocks in hand and squeeze. “ _Fuck_ , Josh.” 

The knowledge of what simple touches could do should have been alarming, on some level, but besides the fact Joshua simply couldn’t bring himself to care through the heat and sensation, a stray thought about _trust_ wormed its way to the forefront of Joshua’s mind. It meant letting the other keep this secret, understanding no hurt or harm would come from demanding nothing in return as collateral. He owed Neku that much, at least. 

Quickening the pace of his strokes, Joshua arched off the back of the chair with a heavy exhale, warmth trickling down his spine from pleasure and exhilaration. He was pressed close enough he could practically feel the vibration from Neku’s moans, could watch how his eyelashes fluttered, how he bit his lower lip near the corners and not the middle. Joshua shifted his hips up, rubbing his thumb over the head of the other’s cock, and earned a soft whine in response. Neku rocked forward when Joshua repeated the motion, clutching at feathers and bone helplessly, breath coming in heavy pants. 

He tipped his head back, shivering, a hitched moan escaping him when he felt Neku’s lips on his throat, sucking over his Adam’s apple. The kisses were sloppy, fervent, broken up by shivers and quiet groans, and Joshua slid his free hand up into the other’s hair, carding his fingers through it. Neku spread his legs wider, until they were shoved against the armrests of the chair, the snap of his hips becoming more erratic. He leaned up enough to press their lips together, hot and desperate, nipping and moaning sharply into Joshua’s mouth. 

It was electric, almost too much, wings trembling right down to the tips from the pleasure tingling all across his skin. Neku’s hands pressed flat against the breadth of the feathers, a momentary pause and warning before his entire body tensed and he came, hard and abrupt with a choked groan. He was fumbling against Joshua’s wings, fingers trying to dig in and find some kind of support, an anchor, as he rode out the orgasm. The sensation pushed Joshua right over the edge, pleasure racing white-hot down his spine to coil and snap in the pit of his stomach, and he was coming with a high gasp, nails pressing against the other’s scalp.

Through his daze in the aftermath, he was dimly aware of Neku slumping against him, murmuring something nonsensical. Joshua simply let his cheek rest on the crown of the other’s head, until his breathing evened out and the small room came back into focus. Neku was still stroking over his right wing, touch absent and soft, combing through the feathers as if to straighten them, the same as if he were smoothing down stray bits of hair. 

“Didn’t know about that,” he said, finally. “The wing thing, I mean.” 

“I didn’t either, if you’d believe that.” Joshua sighed, finally registering his hand was sticky and wet with come. He wrinkled his nose. “Can’t say I minded, though.” 

“I have good ideas sometimes.” Neku laughed, finally lifting his head enough to peer up at Joshua. There were dozens more questions flickering across his features, but those, Joshua decided, could wait until later. 

“Don’t act like you had this all figured out from the get-go.” He rolled his eyes, gently nudging Neku’s shoulder. “Now, if you’d be so kind to get off of me so we can get cleaned up…” 

“Oh. Right.” Neku moved off the chair, pulling up his pants and underwear while Joshua looked for a box of tissues. “Um. Thanks. You know, for showing me your wings, and letting me touch them. Since you said no one really had before. That’s—m’glad you showed me.” Joshua glanced over his shoulder, curious and a little surprised. Maybe he should give Neku more credit for his constant questioning, as it seemed he did actually garner things from the answers. Hopefully, Joshua thought, with a return smile, he’d figure something else out from one more bit of truth. 

“Sure. Anytime.”


End file.
